


azalea, white; carnations, pink

by komikamii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Character Death, F/M, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikamii/pseuds/komikamii
Summary: "One day, you will decay, and I will watch you. I will never leave your side, Iruma-san, even in your grave."That was what Kiibo had promised her, long ago. He knows the dead aren't listening. He brings flowers to her grave anyway.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	azalea, white; carnations, pink

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really specified in the work, but this is a non-despair AU in which Kiibo's still a robot and Miu still dies, but no killing game etc. Also it is implied that they lived a somewhat long life together prior to this and got married and all that. I wrote this at 3am with no editing though, so I wasn't really thinking.
> 
> With that done, I hope you enjoy!

_One day, you will decay, and I will watch you. I will never leave your side, Iruma-san, even in your grave._ That was what Kiibo had promised her, years ago.

He sat by Miu’s grave, picking petals off the flowers he’d bought her. He felt silly doing that, like some ‘she loves me, she loves me not’ game he might’ve played back when she was alive. With his fraying sleeve, he wiped some rain drops off her tombstone, so her name was clear on the surface.

“Hey, Iruma-san,” he said quietly, kneeling on the cold dirt. “I’ve missed you. I’ve been here every day, and yet…I miss you still.” He smirked as he pictured what she would say to him having been here every day all these years – _Hachiko-actin’ motherfucker_ , or something along those lines.

His hands started to tremble as he picked the last petal off of one of the flowers and let it fall. “I’m breaking,” he murmured, just as much to himself as it was to Miu. His body was robotic, it was gears and cords and shifting electronic parts. And yet it was failing just like a human’s.

“I…I bought you some carnations today…they’re pink…you liked pink, right? I never forgot that… I could never forget that. I wish…I wish we could’ve grown old together…had kids. You…would’ve been a great mother.”

_Carnation, Pink: I’ll never forget you, a woman’s love, a mother’s love._

“And…” His body was starting to feel cold. He could feel his circuits whirring slower and slower. “I bought some azalea. From our garden. You were the one who gave me that seed, weren’t you, Iruma-san? Back then, I…I had no idea what you meant when you said there was a message for me in that gift. I…I get it now.”

_Azalea: take care of yourself for me._

Kiibo’s body ached. His vision was starting to blur. “I’m sorry I…couldn’t take care of myself better. I definitely betrayed you in that, didn’t I?”

He wished he could cry. His eyes stung and made his head hurt, but those metallic eyes would never be able to shed even a single tear. Another painful reminder that he wasn’t human, wasn’t anything more than a hunk of junk metal.

“I also…got you sweet pea,” he said, his mechanical fingers shaking violently. “Since this…might be the last time. It was…it was a pleasure to know you. It was a pleasure to be with you. It was…it was a pleasure to exist with you.”

_Sweet pea: departure, good-bye, delicate pleasure, tender memory, blissful pleasure._

“I don’t understand why you…a _human_ …fell in love with me…a _robot_ , but…thank you. I really do love you, Iruma-san. I’m…I’m sorry if I made you think anything different. I…really am sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you everything you dreamed of.”

His voice broke, his vocal cords snapping and breaking. “At least it was fun, right? We had a good time, right? We…died without regrets, right?”

He set down the second last flower onto the dirt, its petals dirtied by the ground and by the dew collecting in small puddles. “You…loved me too, right, Iruma-san?”

On as subconscious thought, like he would have all those years ago, he pulled the last flower – a red chrysanthemum – from the dwindling pile beside him and began plucking the petals off like some kind of child or lovesick teen.

“She loved me…she loved…me not…” His body was growing colder with every pink petal he let float to the ground, his voice weaker, but he continued on. “She loved me…she loved me not…she loved me…”

Finally he reached the last petal, his breath slowing to a stop. “…She loved me.”

_Chrysanthemum, Red: I love you._


End file.
